


Психолог

by Pamdar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мстителей обязали проходить психологический осмотр, и кто-то должен за это ответить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Психолог

Дюк был плохим психологом и прекрасно это осознавал. После государственного колледжа, оконченного только чтобы не работать на бензоколонке отца, место школьного психолога было венцом его карьеры. 

Нужно было заподозрить подвох сразу, когда ему позвонили из какой-то суперсекретной шпионской организации и предложили работу. Но Дюк так устал бороться с желанием сломать средний палец сидящему напротив хулигану Гибсону, опять пойманному на курении, что тут же согласился. В конце концов, ему всего лишь нужно было провести рутинное психологическое освидетельствование какой-то оперативной группы.

Лучше бы он до конца своих дней заставлял трудных подростков рисовать деревья.

– Подождите… – Дюк посмотрел на свои каракули, заполнившие уже две страницы. – До этого вы говорили, что вашей подружкой в четырнадцать была Каролина.

Тони Старк замолчал и уставился на него так удивленно, как будто в первый раз заметил.

– Ты что, слушал? – шокировано спросил он, но быстро спохватился и с широкой улыбкой пояснил: – Эй, не суди меня строго, это было давно. Не так давно, как ты думаешь, впрочем. Сьюзанн, Каролина – звучит похоже, разве нет?

– Стейси, – поправил Дюк, снова сверяясь с записями. – И как вы могли быть в лесу под Вашингтоном, если до этого говорили, что проводили лето в Англии? Кстати, в это же лето вы сломали ногу, катаясь на горных лыжах в Финляндии. И потеряли передние зубы в схватке с гризли в Канаде.

– Я все это сказал, серьезно? – искренне удивился Тони Старк.

– Боюсь, что да, мистер Старк, – без всякого сочувствия ответил Дюк.

– И медведя тоже я?

Дюк утвердительно кивнул.

– Что ж… – он замолчал на целую секунду, а потом посмотрел на часы и радостно улыбнулся. – О, время вышло! Спасибо, приятель, ты лучший психолог, который у меня был. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Тони Старк многозначительно подвигал бровями, поднялся с кушетки и выбежал из комнаты. Записывая патологическое вранье в длинный список его пороков, Дюк подумал, что все не так страшно.

Никогда в жизни он так фатально не ошибался.

***

 

Доктор Брюс Беннер сидел на кушетке и невинно улыбался уже десять минут, а Дюк так и не решил, с чего начать. Он еще раз бросил взгляд на записи своих предшественников, в которых каждое предложение было написано разным почерком. Они предостерегали:

"Не спрашивай его о детстве. И о личной жизни. И о работе. И о политике. И о глобальном потеплении. И о пандах. Серьезно, о пандах не стоит. Даже если тебе любопытно, почему, – не стоит. Перечитай еще раз все вышенаписанное. Не скрипи ручкой о блокнот слишком громко. Лучше вообще ничего не пиши. И не рисуй. И не чихай. Даже если очень хочется. Слушай, почему мы не пошли в юристы, как все нормальные люди? Надеюсь, ты не надел зеленый галстук. Надеюсь, ты написал завещание. Да поможет тебе господь, сынок".

Дюк решил быть оптимистом и подумал о том, что, по крайней мере, эти люди выжили, раз смогли составить инструкцию. Некоторые из них – точно. Кому-то наверняка даже повезло сохранить все конечности. 

В итоге Дюк неуверенно улыбнулся и предложил:

– Чаю?

– С удовольствием, – ответил доктор Беннер.

Они пили чай и молчали все сорок минут. Это был самый спокойный сеанс психоанализа из всех. И что-то подсказывало Дюку, что самый полезный.

***

 

Глядя на сидящего напротив Тора в плаще и доспехах, Дюк решил, что будет сложно объяснить ему концепцию психологии. Но оказалось, что Тор уже во всем разобрался.

– Мне все объяснили, – кивнул Тор, едва только Дюк начал представляться. – Ты человек, которому рассказывают о своих проблемах. У нас в Асгарде тоже есть такие люди.

– В самом деле? – искренне удивился Дюк и даже несколько возгордился древностью своей профессии. Но не успел он выдохнуть с облегчением, как обнаружил, что Тор выставляет на журнальный столик кубки и бутылки. – Э… Это зачем?

– Ты человек, которому рассказывают о своих проблемах, – с королевским терпением повторил Тор и дружески улыбнулся. – Мы пьем, я рассказываю, ты утешающе хлопаешь меня по спине, и мы снова пьем. Так делают в Асгарде. Все просто.

– Но я не… – начал протестовать Дюк, но Тор посмотрел на него стальным взглядом, отбивающим любое желание сопротивляться. Наверняка под этим взглядом в ужасе сбежала не одна армия, а Дюк был всего лишь скромным школьным психологом, прогуливавшим в детстве физкультуру.

Он потянулся к бокалу, сделал глоток, и его разум погрузился во тьму.

Очнулся Дюк на следующий день с жутким похмельем и татуировкой "Слава Асгарду" на груди. Голова болела так, что Дюк невольно проверил, не торчит ли из нее рукоять Мьельнира.

Дюк так и не вспомнил, как прошел сеанс и что было вечером, но посмотреть самое популярное в тот день на Ютьюбе видео "Пьяный голый мужик поет похабные асгардские песни, стоя на крыше башни Мстителей в обнимку с Тором" он так и не решился.

***

 

С Клинтом Бартоном не должно было возникнуть сложностей. В конце концов, он обычный человек, хоть и агент. Дюк представился и решил начать с банальной вежливости:

– Как дела?

– А вы с какой целью интересуетесь? – подозрительно прищурился Клинт. Дюк не сразу сообразил, как на это реагировать, и в итоге решил зайти с другой стороны.

– Эээ, ладно. Что нового в шпионском мире? – выдавил он с искусственной улыбкой, напоминая себе, что он плохой психолог и имеет право на глупые вопросы.

Клинт наклонился ниже, сверля его пристальным взглядом.

– На кого ты работаешь?

Дюк уже практически чувствовал, как иголки вонзаются ему под ногти. Он пытался решить, диагностировать ли Бартону посттравматический синдром или это просто дурная привычка отвечать вопросом на вопрос, когда Клинт вдруг рассмеялся и откинулся на кушетку.

– Прости, не удержался. Ты бы видел свое лицо! – отсмеявшись, он сел прямо и изобразил прилежность. – Дела хорошо, на работе рутина. Давай, что там дальше по списку.

Несколько секунд Дюк ошарашено молчал, а потом заставил себя рассмеяться. Просто шутка. Люди шутят, это нормально.

– Хорошо. Что вы видите на этой картинке? – поинтересовался Дюк, доставая какую-то иллюстрацию к тесту Роршаха. По правде говоря, он не умел интерпретировать ответы, но психологи в фильмах всегда так делали, и это вызывало доверие клиентов.

Клинт всмотрелся в кляксу Роршаха, а потом вдруг выхватил пистолет и направил на рисунок.

– Это сицилийский наркобарон Родригес, я узнаю этот двойной подбородок из тысячи! – гневно выкрикнул он. – Ты пытал меня три дня, сволочь, и, наконец, я смогу отомстить.

Дюк понял две вещи: Бартон сейчас выстрелит и картонка с кляксой вряд ли защитит его от пули. Перед глазами пронеслась вся жизнь, только другая, в которой он не прогуливал историю, получил диплом юриста и сейчас отмокал в джакузи в обнимку с сексапильной блондинкой, а не готовился принять смерть от руки чокнутого агента.

Через бесконечно долгую секунду Клинт снова рассмеялся и убрал пистолет, а потом успокаивающе улыбнулся. 

– Прости-прости, но второй раз твое лицо было еще смешнее, чем в первый.

Глаз начал дергаться, но Дюк напомнил себе, что он профессионал и что директор Фьюри забрал его документы, поэтому нужно успокоиться.

– Знаете, к черту кляксы, – сказал Дюк, отбрасывая рисунок подальше. – Поиграем в ассоциации. Я говорю случайные слова, а вы отвечаете, с чем они у вас ассоциируются. Просто и безопасно.

– Отлично! – Бартон устроился поудобнее. – Только не называйте те, которые активируют код в моей голове и вызывают режим берсерка.

– Это какие? – обреченно спросил Дюк, уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ.

– Не помню, – не подвел Клинт и довольно улыбнулся.

Дюк понял, что это будет очень длинный сеанс.

***

 

Наверное, в прошлой жизни Дюк убивал котят и голосовал за республиканцев, чем навсегда испортил себе карму. Он не знал, как еще объяснить тот факт, что на предпоследний сеанс, когда глаз и так дергался, не переставая, к нему пришла Наташа Романофф.

Наташа опустилась на кушетку, элегантно закинула ногу на ногу и предложила:

– Начнем?

Дюк нервно сглотнул, заподозрив неладное.

Предчувствия не обманули. Дюк плохо запомнил, как все произошло, но через полчаса беседы с Наташей он рыдал на кушетке, уткнувшись лицом в ее колени, и бормотал:

– А еще в выпускном классе я украл колбу из кабинета химии. И позавчера припарковался на месте для инвалидов. А в понедельник смотрел на ноги учительницы физики дольше десяти секунд. И… И…

– И убил Кеннеди, – подсказала Наташа, ласково гладя его по голове.

– И убил Кеннеди, – пробормотал Дюк и захлебнулся рыданиями.

– Хороший мальчик.

Наташа посмотрела на часы и вышла из кабинета с какой-то бумажкой – кажется, с его письменным признанием, а Дюк остался сморкаться и размышлять о том, что, черт возьми, это было.

***

 

Когда в кабинет вошел Стив Роджерс, Дюк как раз трясущимися руками смешивал виски с валерианой. Он подумывал назвать этот коктейль "Мстители".

– О, к-капитан, п-проходите, – заикаясь, поприветствовал его Дюк и махнул в сторону кушетки, разлив при этом половину виски.

Капитан Роджерс внимательно посмотрел на него и вздохнул.

– Они опять это сделали, – устало констатировал он.

– Что сделали? – не понял Дюк. 

– Я ведь предупреждал, что если они доведут еще хоть одного психолога до нервного срыва, я это так не оставлю, – строго пояснил капитан. – Пойду разберусь. Оставлю всех без сладкого или что-нибудь в этом роде.

С этими словами он развернулся и направился к выходу, даже не думая садиться на кушетку.

– Капитан Роджерс, подождите! – окликнул его Дюк, поднимаясь с кресла. Ему нужно было довести этот сеанс до конца, чтобы директор Фьюри сжалился и отдал его документы. Или придется совершить самоубийство, стать призраком и преследовать его ночами. Учитывая все обстоятельства, это не казалось таким уж плохим вариантом.

– Не вставайте, – заботливо скомандовал капитан, и колени у Дюка тут же подогнулись. – И не волнуйтесь, я незамедлительно займусь их воспитанием.

Дюк не знал, что на это ответить. Уже в дверях Роджерс улыбнулся и извиняющимся тоном произнес:

– И простите за Наташу, она просто коллекционирует эти признания. Должно же быть у женщины какое-то хобби, помимо убийств, верно? – он вздохнул. – У нее даже я однажды Кеннеди убил, и мое ледяное алиби не смутило. 

Капитан закрыл за собой дверь. Дюк подумал, что еще никто на его памяти не умудрялся так профессионально и быстро откосить от сеанса. Стив Роджерс не зря был их главным.

***

 

Дюку все-таки отдали документы, и его жизнь вернулась в прежнее русло. Даже лучше стала, потому что школьные хулиганы, посмотревшие видео, начали его побаиваться и уважать, а девушки оценили татуировку. Или, может быть, им нравилось то, что он когда-то обнимал Тора этими же самыми руками, но Дюк предпочел не выяснять подробности.

Словом, все шло хорошо, пока в его маленький школьный кабинет не вошел Николас Фьюри.

– Нет, – пробормотал Дюк, тщетно надеясь, что его голос не звучит слишком жалобно.

– Да, – безапелляционно отрубил директор Фьюри. – Вы снова нам нужны. У нас почти полностью сменился состав команды, и новички еще не проходили психологическое обследование.

– Нет, нет, нет! – закричал Дюк, подскакивая с места. – Идите к черту. Я потратил четыре зарплаты, чтобы вылечить нервный тик. После настойки Тора я перестал реагировать на нормальный алкоголь и теперь не могу напиться. А еще каждый раз приходится объяснять, почему я убегаю в ужасе при виде любой рыжей женщины. Знаете, как неловко бывает на свиданиях вслепую? Вы меня не заставите, у нас свободная страна!

Дюк сложил руки на груди, намереваясь стоять на своем до последнего. Но Фьюри вдруг устало вздохнул и сел в кресло для посетителей.

– Я не могу вас заставить, но я вас прошу, – выдавил он, словно каждое слово стоило ему нечеловеческих усилий. – Вы единственный, кто смог побеседовать со всеми Мстителями, остальные психологи ломались уже после первого или второго. И о вас были отличные отзывы. Серьезно, даже агент Бартон сказал, что давно так не веселился.

Когда Дюк вспомнил про Клинта, его глаз снова задергался, но вот все остальное… Его всегда считали плохим психологом, и слышать похвалу было приятно.

– Родина надеется на тебя, сынок, – воззвал директор Фьюри, и это стало последней каплей. 

Дюк торжественно кивнул, положив руку на сердце. Он искренне считал себя патриотом.

Когда на кушетку села Ванда Максимофф, Дюк пожелал принять гражданство какой-нибудь Новой Гвинеи, лишь бы оказаться подальше, но было поздно.

– Значит, любишь копаться в чужих мозгах? – Ванда многообещающе улыбнулась.

В этот раз Дюк был умнее – он просто сразу упал в обморок. Жаль, что ему это не помогло.


End file.
